Talk:Mito Uzumaki
Long Life Mito Uzumaki had a long life right? Does that means she is older then Harishima Senju by how much? --Cococrash11 (talk) 13:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 : She wasn't older than Hashirama... what they meant was that she lived a very long life from the time of Hashirama to what was probably the (early) years of Hiruzen being the Sandaime Hokage which means she was considerably old when she died.... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Tsunade Media:Example.ogg do we need to include that she is in fact the grandmother of tsunade. as we all know that hashirama senju is her grandfather, then there is no way that she is her grandmother. It is written that she is her grandma. Ttogafer (talk) 12:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Kushina Well they were kinsmen, but I don't remember it being elaborated any more than that, but I could have missed it. Were they close relatives? Skitts (talk) 03:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Their direct relation was never elaborated on... all we know is that they're somehow related being from the same clan. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes, you're right, no direct relation was told, I was about to start thinking that Naruto was a Senju if they were closely related :3 :technically, he is --Cerez365 (talk) 12:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what chapter it is in the manga, but the last anime episode, ep204, Tobi AKA Madara just basically told naruto that he's (naruto) a decendent from the 1st and his "will" is similar as well. :Philosophies aren't genetic. ''~SnapperT '' 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan? Does anyone see a byakugan in the main picture?! FromHereOn (talk) 04:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Light eyes and no pupils do not necessarily imply a Byakugan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It could just be featureless eyes (like Anko or Kurotsuchi's the Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai and it doesn't seem logical since the Hyuga Clan was probably already established in Konoha and none of her descendants possesses it --Cerez365 (talk) 12:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that it is probably not a Hyuuga (Konoha has some other weird eyes, including even more whitish ones, plus yellow ones, and I am not just talking about Oro here), but I feel the need to point out that we are not exactly sure were the Hyuuga came from. Moreover, you think Madara or someone else would have mentionned fighting the Hyuuga (they are very powerful after all) so they were probably not local, and such a high level marriage would have benefits if she was Hyuuga. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I doubt she was a Hygua as that would mean Tsuande should also have the Byakugan.Umishiru (talk) 19:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Only if it bred pure. But my point was mainly on how people were jumping to the non-Byakugan argument too readily. I think that the Hyuuga would not permit an outsider to marry, if only to keep the Byakugan breeding true within their clan. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they are jumping on the non-byakugan argument readily, for one thing, there is no connection beyond one person's interpretation of a black and white sketch to link them. More importantly, the byakugan is known to be present only in a specific clan in a specific village, in a specific nation that resides in a continent that she isn't even from full of people that have no pupils, it is considerably more likely that she is from EXACTLY where she is stated to be from, descended from EXACTLY who she is stated to be descended from. Remember, this isn't a place for guessing and speculating, it's for discussing a Japanese comic. First post on this wiki--Kiwi Lawyer (talk) 03:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Uzushiogakure affiliation I know that there is an argument over her not being listed as having that affiliation, with the current info displaying her not having it on the account of the village not yet existing, but lets see this again. We know she married Hashirama. We know she married Hashirama before his battle with Madara. According to chapter 500, in Kushina's words, there were ties between the "leaf's Senju clan and eddy's Uzumaki clan". From that, I think we can gather that at one point, the Uzumaki clan was already established in a hidden village. I also point out the background image of when Kushina mentions similarities between herself and Mito. You can see Mito and Hashirama, presumably in wedding clothes. There is a Uzushio symbol on the back of her dress. That is the sign for the village, not the clan. Therefore, I think that they married after the one village per country began, so she was already a Uzushio kunoichi before she married into the Senju clan. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina literally states that Mito was an Uzushio kunoichi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Died was it ever stated that she died from the nine tails extraction? i mean i know that extraction kills host ,but i guess you never know.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 16:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No I don't think it ever said how she died.--Rmt0225 (talk) 00:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC)